


Addicted

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean can't get Castiel out of his mind. Everytime the angel is in front of him, is hypnotizing. He needs to know what is going on with him. Why Castiel is so irresistible? And why he feels that empty everytime the angel isn't near him.





	1. Chapter 1 : "You are healed"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third spn DESTIEL fic. I hope you enjoy it. Is a very short one, but very intense. Is a season 4 and 5 canon divergent. I want to give special thanks to my friends Agusvveder, who edited this work! Thank you!  
> C-u

Chapter 1: You are healed.

What was that? Dean had never thought in another person when he was having sex… and more than that, he had never thought in a MAN when he was having sex with a woman. Well… maybe because Anna was an ex angel or something like that and maybe reminded him to that guy…? Maybe? But that wasn’t excuse for this… because he was thinking about Castiel all the time. In Castiel’s lips, eyes, pale skin, rough voice. Powerful and sexy son of a bitch.  
Wait, sexy? Since when did he started to think about a guy being sexy? He even had another erection thinking about this again. Damn, what was going on?   
He turned to see Anna sleeping by his side in the backseat of the Impala, and felt a little anxious, so he decided to take some fresh air in the night.   
All those thoughts about Castiel made his head felt dizzy. He was worried because he spended a lot of time of the day thinking about those blue eyes. Never happened to him before. And never with a dude. He shook his head and put his t-shirt on. He left the car quietly, because he didn’t want to wake the girl up.  
Once out, Dean felt a familiar, overwhelming sensation. He turned around to see Castiel standing in the middle of the dark. The pale light from the moon was enough to draw the smolder figure of the angel. The hunter felt how his heart gave a jump in his chest.   
“Hello Dean” said Castiel approaching him.   
Dean stood up straight. His mouth was so dry and breathing was so difficult in Castiel’s presence.   
The angel stopped just a couple of inches from him, his eyes were digging into Dean's soul.   
The hunter swallowed with difficulty. And his green eyes dropped to Castiel’s lips again. Hypnotizing. Damn, he was doomed.   
“You were with Ana. She is in you car.” The angel said, and Dean would swear, he sounded sad and disappointed, and now he couldn’t help it… he started to feel this urgent necessity to tell him that it meant nothing. Just another hook up… she wasn’t that important to him. But he bit his tongue, why should he give explanations to him?  
“Yes, I was… she thought it was her last night on Earth.” Fuck! His mouth moved automatically, the words just spat out.  
“How convenient to you.” Castiel said. He sounded mad, or Dean thought that. The angel walked, passing by him.   
Dean caught his breath when he felt the air and scent that the celestial creature was leaving. He was several steps away from Dean now, and the hunter couldn’t explain the empty sensation he was feeling now… was it because Cas wasn’t near him?  
Dean pressed his eyes with anger… what was all of that? Was Castiel an angel? Or a sorcerer?  
“Why are you here?” asked Dean, when he had a second of coherency.   
The seraphim turned around, his eyes fixed on the Impala, mostly on the backdoor.  
“I needed to tell you something.”he articulated, walking slowly now towards Dean again.   
The hunter blinked nervously, he was going to feel Castiel’s body heat near him again. He hated himself because every cell of his anatomy was screaming for his approach… why?  
“What?” said Dean. He lowered his head by instinct, but his eyes were still all over Castiel.  
“My superiors began to question my sympathies”  
“Your sympathies?”  
“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You.” Castiel was now to close again, and his words were like a big storm trying to throw him in all directions, his heart was racing, and the air between them was heavy to breathe, he couldn’t keep his eyes on Castiel’s blue gaze, so intense, so dangerous.  
“They say, I began to show my emotions, doorways to doubt.” Ended the angel. He walked away again, now Dean could see his back. He was afraid of asking more.   
“So… from now on… Uriel will be in charge. I hope you understand I can’t be so condescending with you.” Castiel continued, then he turned around, did he look sad?   
Dean opened his eyes… that was like watching a beautiful apparition, and he would swear… Castiel looked sad.   
He disappeared in front of him. And Dean felt released. His face was burning and his chest was in pain. He didn’t know why. And that empty inside of him again. The only thing he could think now was… when he will be able to see Castiel again. And he cursed himself for thinking that.

Everytime Castiel was present, Dean's eyes were desperately searching for the angel’s gaze. They did that. They stayed looking at each other without saying word. In front of demons, angels, whenever… they didn’t talk alone again since that night, and that Urso of Uriel was everywhere always with him.  
Now it took him by surprise. Ana kissed him in front of Cas.  
Dean didn’t replied the kiss, he didn’t want that… was because Castiel was there? No, he didn’t want to know it. What was wrong with him? Ana was a beautiful woman/angel or… whatever… he had sex with her! Why didn’t he reply the kiss? She cut the act and looked at him kind of sad and confused.   
Dean dropped his gaze to his feet, but when she turned around facing Uriel, Dean looked at Cas.   
He was already watching at the hunter, Dean saw him, his heart was racing furiously when he realized Castiel was sad and disappointed. Dean felt dirty, but then he got angry with himself, he needed to stop this shit. Why he didn’t have control over it?  
Then the demons arrived and the battle began. Dean saved Castiel, and then Ana recovered her grace, and everything ended. He didn’t see Castiel for a couple of days.  
Till that moment.   
Uriel and Castiel took him away from his brother, they wanted Dean to torture Alastair. He swore to himself he would never, ever, would torture again.   
He needed to talk with Castiel alone, Uriel was always there…  
They talked… Castiel looked so broken, Dean was hopelessly touched by that… he couldn’t see this angel like this. So powerful and bright, asking him to do the worst. Dean thought those were tears in Cas's blue eyes. Was Castiel suffering because of what he was asking him to do?  
He accepted the petition.   
He walked towards Alastair, and began to torture that monster.  
When that awful Demon told him the truth about the first seal. He couldn’t stand it. And then Alastair broke the trap, and he bounced against him. He was so strong, and Dean didn’t have the straight to fight back… he was responsible of the seals mess.   
He was on the ground, feeling how Alastair wanted to end with his life, when he saw a light coming from somewhere.  
“Leave him!” he heard that voice… it was Castiel.   
The angel fought the Demon, and killed him, Dean was so hurted, the pain didn’t let him take control of his body. He saw how Cas was approaching him. He could feel the fresh air coming out from his clothes, and that intoxicating scent again. The angel kneel till their faces were only a breath away. And those blue eyes caught his eyes. So beautifully built, a work of art.  
“I’m sorry, Dean… someone corrupted my trap…”Castiel said with sorrow in his face.   
Dean was mute, just captive by the heat coming from Castiel’s body. Dean felt overwhelmed, What was Cas doing? Then he saw those ocean eyes dropping to his mouth. He looked thirsty.. can angels feel thirsty? Castiel cut the distance between their lips, and kissed him softly and tender. His lips tasted like Heaven and every beautiful thing in this world. He felt a heat traveling through his whole body, and then, the pain was gone.  
Dean closed his eyes, his heart was beating fast and he wanted more from Castiel, much more, but when he decided to respond to the kiss, Castiel released his lips and looking at him with those devastating sapphire eyes, whispered to him, “You are healed.” And he left.


	2. Chapter 2: We are making up as we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean want to feel Castiel's lips on his again. But he need to fight that feeling. There's something risky in all that, and exciting at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you like this second chapter... Let's suffer with Dean hehe.  
> C-u!

Chapter 2  
“We are making it up as we go.”

 

Days without a clue about Castiel. Dean is going to lose it. And Sam was looking at him as if he was Ill or something. 

That kiss. That damn, fucking, cursed kiss… he couldn’t take that out of his mind. He could feel the soft, warm and exquisite sensation still in his mouth. And he wanted to taste that angel's lips again. He'd never feel this before, for any woman… he was really crazy. His whole day was thinking about Castiel. He was like obsessed or something. 

“Dean!” Sammy called him.

Dean woke up from his daydream. They were on board the Impala, in their way for a case.

“What?”He answered, and Sam had that face again.

“Are you serious?” the younger asked, kind of pissed off “I was calling for you like a thousand times, why are you so zombie these days? What’s going on? You were like this since Uriel and Castiel took you”

It was enough for Dean to hear the name of Castiel, so that his whole body would be electrified. “Nothing happened” he said.   
“I don’t believe you” Sam frowned

“Nothing happened and that’s it” Dean said again, turning the radio on to avoid his brother's questions. 

They arrived to the motel, and Sam fell asleep. 

Dean was taking a shower, trying to think about anything else, but he couldn’t. 

Once dressed, he sat on the bed, drinking some beer, when he felt that sensation again. His heart accelerated by instinct, and he stood up opening the door, he went out in the middle of the night, to find Castiel in front of the Impala. 

One breathe… then another… quietly, slowly, because the angel could notice that his soul was screaming…

“Hello Dean”Castiel said, in his rough and deep voice. 

Fuck, he'd miss him so much. 

“Where were you?” Dean asked, and he sounded mad, he wanted to kick his own ass for let his emotions showing up like these. Man, he was really a mess. 

Now Castiel was smiling, looking at him, damn… maybe he thinks Dean was a dumb. Of course, an angel shouldn’t give explanations to a simple mortal. 

Castiel began to walk in his direction. Dean's body felt uneasy, he was hungry for Castiel’s proximity. 

Fuck… why was he acting like a school girl? So disgusting… and so exciting at the same time. 

Castiel stopped just a couple of inches from Dean's face.   
The hunter could feel how his legs began to shake again, his green eyes traveling again from those blue beautiful eyes, to his pink and soft lips, and again, and again. 

Castiel was looking at him so intensely, Dean couldn’t breathe.   
The angel parted his lips just a little, now contemplating Dean's mouth, then smiled, and walked away just some steps from him.   
Dean felt so frustrated and flustered, was this celestial creature playing with him?

“I’ve been making research… I know now who was killing angels” Castiel said, turning around to see Dean. “It was Uriel” The angel ended. 

Dean frowned, “You should kill that son of a bitch.” He said. 

Castiel put both of his hand inside his pants' pockets “I already killed him” The angel sentenced, and he sounded so cool and manly, Dean had to swallow slowly.

“Fine” The hunter just managed to say. 

“Hard times are coming, Dean” Castiel said, walking again, but passing by him “Keep your eyes open” He whispered at the Hunter’s back. 

Dean turned to see just an empty space. The seraphim was gone again, and that pain in his chest returned. 

What was he waiting for? A kiss? He didn’t even wanted to think about that desire that burned inside his soul. 

“I must be nuts”he murmured, mad at himself, and he went inside the motel room again.

 

Dean was so angry. There he was in that shining and beautiful room, with this douchebag called Zachariah, and Castiel was there, but he looked as just another subordinate. He couldn’t understand why he was acting like that.

He argued with him, with all what he had, and even so, Castiel was so resolute on Heaven's decision. 

Dean knew would be a huge step for this angel, he was asking him to fall, for him, for Sam, but mostly for him. The Hunter’s heart felt broken in pieces, because he wasn’t getting any reaction from Castiel.

Till it happened.

Castiel appeared, and he pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth with his hand, looking at it with an intensity so dominant that Dean felt surrendered, and only managed to nod, not without first observing those lips so appetizing at that moment. He hated himself again for thinking those things in the middle of this situation.

Dean kept mute, meanwhile Castiel was drawing a sigil with his blood on the wall. He was talking, he was planning, this was happening so fast.

Zachariah appeared and Castiel activated the sigil, then he brought him to Chuck's house.

The prophet was amazed, because he didn’t wrote that. And then Castiel said those words that made Dean's heart jump.  
“Well… we are making it up as we go.” 

And again, the danger. An Archangel was about to arrive.   
Castiel was telling and looking at Dean, he gave him instructions and Dean didn’t want to leave him there, but he needed to find his brother before the rise of Lucifer. 

And then… in the middle of the light and the noise, and the danger, Castiel took him abruptly for the back of his neck and pressed his lips against Dean's. It was quick, and rough. The hunter couldn’t react, then the angel released him and looking at him in the eyes, he said sadly, “Live and win”.

And Dean saw how Castiel put two fingers in his forehead, and then he was in that Temple.


	3. Chapter 3: " I think I'm in love with you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't stand it anymore, now that he knows Cas is alive, he needs to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends!! I hope you liked this short fic, I will see you in my next work!

Chapter 3  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

Dean couldn’t believe Castiel was dead. It has to be a joke…   
He saved him, and he became an ally… 

He couldn’t die now… now that he was starting to understand why he was thinking about him all day… he couldn’t be dead…

And Zachariah was now in front of them, trying to make them break. This angel was a fucking idiot, Dean wanted to kill him. But he was strong, very strong, using his Powers over them.

Sam was almost blue, without lungs, and Dean was vomiting blood on the ground. It was the end.

But it wasn’t.

Dean saw how Castiel appeared, smashing the two angels, and then, he heard Castiel say something about God, and Zachariah was so afraid, that he flew away from Cas.

The pain was gone again. Sammy was okay now, and Dean too.   
They stood up looking at Castiel in atonishment. He was so shiny, his blue eyes fixed on His own.

Dean's heart was beating fast. He couldn’t explain the happiness invading his whole body. 

Castiel was alive, and as beautiful as always. Maybe more.  
But he vanished again, without saying a word.

 

Dean felt so obfuscated. He needed to see Castiel. 

Now that he knows he was alive, he needed to see him, feel his scent, look at him in the eyes. 

That empty sensation was all over his veins, he needed to feel Castiel’s heat. More than ever. 

Why was he feeling such things for this angel? Why it has to be like this? He was kissed two times, and he couldn't respond to those kisses… he felt so nervous, anxious, uneasy… he was a mess… he needed to know what was that all about.

So he took his keys, and he gave some lazy excuse to his brother.   
In the middle of the night he drove until he couldn’t resist the temptation to call Castiel. 

Dean went out of the car, and closing his eyes prayed to Castiel, just a few words… “I need to see you.” 

And the longing was strong. Seconds later he felt the air abruptly moving in the presence of a wing’s sound. He turned around, and there he was. Beautiful and irresistible.

“Hello, Dean” He said, and Dean couldn’t resist the urgency anymore. He approached the angel and cupping his cheeks with both hands he kissed him, fiercely. 

Castiel reacted immediately and took him with one hand by his hips and the other on his neck, squeezing him more against his lips. 

Dean couldn’t resist such passion, and he moaned. Castiel introduced his tongue on Dean's mouth brusquely, and now the hunter wanted more. He could feel Castiel’s hard cock against his own hardness. He was lost. 

Dean guided Castiel towards the Impala, without breaking the kiss, and grabbing him strongly. He opened the back seat door, and he pushed himself with Castiel on top. 

The angel slided one of his hands to touch Dean's hard lenght, and squeezed it, provoking a little pleasured sound from Dean.  
“Fuck, Cas…” murmured the hunter watching how the angel kept doing the same thing with his cock. 

“How are we going to do this…?” asked in the middle of the heat.   
Castiel made a move and both men were now naked. 

The angel's body was glorious, and Dean wanted Castiel inside of him. He couldn’t explain that to himself, he was just feeling it… He was hypnotized with Castiel perfection and with his beautiful hard cock. 

Castiel took Dean in hand and began to jerk him off. 

Dean let out a little scream of pleasure. 

“Don’t worry… I know how…” whispered Castiel on Dean's ear, and he bite it, then moved to kiss his neck. 

Dean was a mess, he never felt like this with any women. He wanted more and more. 

“Please.. please Cas…” the hunter was saying without thinking.  
Castiel chuckled “Please, what?” repeated the angel, but Dean didn’t know what to say. Castiel traveled with his mouth until he arrived to Dean's hard cock and before he started to suck it, he fixed his eyes with the hunter. Dean couldn’t believe what the angel was about to do. Cas smiled mischievously, an began to lick Dean's dick. The young man arched his back with pleasure when he felt the warm tongue playing down there.

“This is torture…” he managed to say.

“I can stop if you want…” the angel offered moving his hand to caress Dean's ass.

“Don’t stop… I want more… 

I want you inside me…” whispered Dean, and he couldn’t believe what just came out from his mouth.

“Ok… I can give you pleasure without the pain… I will use my grace…” Castiel was now kissing him again, his tongue was miraculous. 

When CAS cut the kiss, Dean nodded, he was so lost. 

Castiel smiled and he took position, he began to kiss Dean's neck and the hunter could feel how Castiel’s hard cock was slowly entering in him. He was moaning so high that he had to covered his mouth, ashamed. 

Castiel began to move and the feeling was glorious, it felt so damn good. Castiel was now fucking him so hard and violently. Every hit made Dean want to scream louder,untill he couldn’t resist anymore, and he came all over Castiel’s abs. The angel followed him, coming inside the hunter. 

They were breathing hard and Dean was like in a kind of beautiful dream. He put his head by instinct on Cas's chest, the angel smiled fondly, and began to caress his hair. Dean felt so good, so plenty…

“Cas… I think I’m in love with you…” he said, without hesitation.   
Then they looked at each other’ eyes. Castiel was smiling.

“You better” The angel whispered, kissing Dean in the lips with tenderness. Dean didn’t understood in that moment why Castiel said that… but he will.

They didn’t see each other again till the big battle.

After Lucifer was defeated, with an army commanded by Castiel and with the big help delivered by Dean and Sam, there was this silence in the Universe.

Everything came back to normal. Not angels, no demons, the same amount of cases and monsters as always, but… not signs of Castiel.

Sam knew something was bothering his big brother. He was silent, and drinking a lot. He even rejected a couple of voluptuous ladies the other night that approached him with dirty intentions. And that day he was about to ask him, when suddenly, Castiel appeared in front of them in that motel.

“Hello Dean” said the angel. 

Sammy looked at his brother, and he couldn’t understand why Dean looked so affected and petrified. The angel trembled and almost fell on the ground. Dean ran to him, Sam blinked.

“What happened?” whispered Dean, his voice sounded so tender and sweet that Sammy opened his eyes in amazement. He'd never heard his brother talking in that way.

“They found out about us…” said Castiel, standing up with Dean's help. The two of them fixed their eyes, and there was so much love in there. 

Sammy blinked confused. 

“They know we had sex.” Finished the angel. 

Dean gave a little jump, and his face was red. He saw his brother looking at them with the mouth open. 

“Heaven cut out my powers so… I’m kind of human now.”

“You… will stay here... With me?” smiled Dean. Knowing Castiel is going to be with him forever was a huge happiness he never thought possible.

“Yes… but first of all I need to recover… and I’m hungry” Cas said.  
“What do you want to eat? I can make anything you want” Affirmed Dean, and he looked so happy.

“That was a dangerous offering” Said Castiel, mischievously. Dean blushed. 

“I’m gonna need my own room” Said Sam, closing the door behind him.


End file.
